


Beauty and Sick Beats

by StrawhatsAndDelibirds



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 09:59:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13144281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawhatsAndDelibirds/pseuds/StrawhatsAndDelibirds
Summary: Sometimes you gotta share art with your alien boyfriend. Sometimes there are consequences for that and there's loss, but it's for the best.





	Beauty and Sick Beats

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for my baby sister, who's slowly pulling me back into this trash compactor.

 

He had to say the best part about them being together, was that they could really just watch any movie and it wouldn’t matter. Karkat loved movies, and Dave knew of a lot of movies. It worked out perfectly because there wasn’t a single movie Karkat had seen, because they were from different planets.

 

They had already gone through all of Karkat’s favorite movies on the meter, so now it was time to go through some of old Earth classics. Then they can deal with all the mix culture movies, and see what these guys’ve got later. Because that was probably going to blow all their movies out of the water because they’d have both the collective resources and more. They needed to work their way up to the probably avant guarde shit that was no doubt waiting for them.

 

But for now they got comfy in the position that they normally watched movies in. Dave was mostly propped up on the couch and Karkat was laying somewhere on Dave’s stomach. It was probably the best spot for him to lay because it meant that he could get some really stupid pictures of him. Then he could mess around with them and send them to him when he wants and Karkat can make that cute sound that Dave likes.

 

The popcorn bowl was being spooned by Karkat, so there was mostly no chance of it spilling. There was the Great Paranormal Activity debacle of last halloween when they were watching stupid movies and one jumpscare got them good and popcorn when fucking everywhere. It was really funny once he came to, because Karkat got him really good under the chin and knocked him out cold for a bit.

 

The plan for tonight was to watch some old Disney classics. Can’t really go wrong with movies like Beauty and the Beast. Every one that didn’t have to listen to stupid nonsense about gender and were shoved into their respective box loved Beauty and the Beast. Karkat didn’t have to deal with any of that shit, so he’d probably be in the clear with all this stuff.

 

Though to be honest, he was kinda zoning out. It was a movie he had watched before, and he was bad at rewatching movies. But this movie wasn’t for him, it was for Karkat so he could enjoy the almost sickeningly sweet human movies compared to the weirdly gorey and more obviously racist troll movies.

 

He’d take glances at Karkat, throughout the movie, and he seemed to like it enough. Couldn’t blame him, because he himself was enjoying the pieces he tunes into. Almost forgot how brutal old Disney with their villains. Gaston straight up dies like that’s a thing that happens in the movie.

 

They already had a set rule about talking during a movie, so they both kept quiet until the end. This was a movie that he knew that Karkat was going to have thoughts on this movie. He could tell by the way his face was moving and the way he was moving about.

 

“so what’d you think?” He was gonna ask this loaded question the moment the credits started rolling, so Karkat could go off.

 

Dave knew it was going to be bad because Karkat took a deep breath in. He’d better strap in because this was going to be a doozy.

 

“ALRIGHT SO FIRST OF ALL WHO THE FUCK WAS THAT WITCH AND WHERE WERE THIS KID’S GUARDIANS? I KNOW HUMANS DON’T HAVE LUCUSES BUT YOU GUYS HAVE AT LEAST ONE. SHOULDN’T THEY BE WATCHING OVER A TEN YEAR OLD BOY WHEN HE ANSWERS THE DOOR AT NIGHT? AREN’T HUMANS SUPPOSED TO BE MORE NURTURING OF THEIR YOUNG AND ESPECIALLY IF THEY’RE LIKE A PRINCE OR SOME BULLSHIT. PRETEND FOR A SECOND YOU GIVE A SINGULAR SHIT ABOUT YOUR KID. AND THEN THIS FUCKING BITCH COMES ALONG AND CURSES HIM AND HIS WHOLE GODDAMN CASTLE FOR NOT TALKING TO STRANGERS? ARE YOU SURE THIS ISN’T SOME FUCKING RESKIN OF A TROLL MOVIE? BECAUSE NOT COUNTING THE END IT SURE SOUNDS LIKE IT.” Dave was just going to move the popcorn out of the way so that wouldn’t go everywhere.

 

“AND DON’T EVEN GET ME STARTED ON HOW THE FUCK THEY’RE GETTING FOOD. I COULD GET MEAT, BUT THEY’VE GOT MORE THAN JUST MEAT SO SOME POOR BASTARDS’ GOTTA BE LIKE ‘YEAH I’LL TALK TO YOU LATER I HAVE TO GO BRING SOME PRODUCE AND BREAD TO A FUCKING CANDLESTICK’ LIKE WHO THE FUCK IS THAT GUY? WHO’S THE BASTARD INCHARGE OF THAT SHIT SHOW DO THEY SNEAK HIM IN THE BACK SO HE DOESN’T GET MAULED BY AN UNRULY MANCHILD?” As a dramatic flair, Karkat kicked his legs out and threw his arms in the air, spilling the drinks on the table.

 

“aw babe.”

 

“AND THAT’S NOT EVEN COVERING THE FACT THAT EVERYONE ELSE GETS A FUCKING NAME BUT NOT THE PRINCE. HE DOESN’T GET A NAME HE’S JUST FUCKING BEAST, LIKE NO WONDER HE’S FUCKING PISSED.”

 

“karkat.”

 

“AND HOW THE FUCK DID THEY GET A KID TEACUP. HOW IS HE A THING DID HE GET FUCKING BUILT FOR THEM OR WAS THERE SOME FUCKING CURSED SHIT THAT NO ONE WANTS TO THINK ABOUT THAT TOOK PLACE AND THERE WAS A PREGNANT TEAPOT FOR A WHILE.”

 

“hey karkathrine can you slow your roll for like three seconds?” Karkat stopped and looked at him.

 

“OH MY GOD? NEVER CALL ME THAT EVER AGAIN? I HATE IT?”

 

“cool, can you get off me a hot sec so i can toss a towel on the aj so our shit isn’t entirely fucked?” Karkat looked over to the table and the mess that was accidentally made.

 

“OH SHIT. YEAH. LET’S DO SOMETHING ABOUT THAT.”


End file.
